Harry Potter is not a fictional character
by In Smithereens
Summary: Buffy finds Sirius Black in a Sunnydale graveyard. Post DH, early S7 BTVS
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Boredom hits in a free period... Okay, so I should be doing homework. Suggestions are not only welcomed, they are actively encouraged.  
A not-so-vague Disclaimer: I don't own either canon (obviously)

Buffy jumped when a flash of light lit up the cemetery. She ran towards the source and was met by a man holding a stick out at her.

"How did you bring me here?" He asked, looking her up and down. She frowned.

"Me? I didn't do anything." The man shot her a dark look and bought the stick up so it was level with her head. She bought out a stake.

"Are you going to put that thing down or am I going to get to play 'hit the internal organs'?" She asked in her most menacing voice. This, as she was small and blonde, didn't sound all that menacing. He looked her up and down before putting the stick in his pocket. She smiled but didn't put away the stake.

"So, what were you trying to raise?"

"Raise? I wasn't trying to raise anything." The man looked confused. After noting how thin he was she put the stake away, knowing that if he decided to attack her she could at least get away.

"So you just made the light thing and decided to threaten anyone who came along with a stick?"

"It's not a stick it's a…" He stopped, frowning. "You're not a muggle, are you?" She asked.

"A muggle… What, like in Harry Potter?" She asked, remembering one of Dawn's long explanations about the popular book series.

"How do you know Harry?"

"Given that he's a fictional character, not very well." She said slowly, concluding that the man was at least delusional if not fully insane.

"A fictional character?"

"Y'know, he's a character in those books… the ones about the wizards." Her eyes  
widened as she realized something. "That stick thing, it's not a wand, is it?"

"Of course it is. What, did you think I'd come here to kill vampires?"

"Well, as that's my job, not really. I just thought you were a run of the mill crazy with a stick."

"I'm not…" He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I'm not crazy, and Harry Potter isn't a fictional character."

"Okay… and I'm guessing you're a wizard." She had heard of people role-playing, but this guy was taking it a bit to seriously.

"Of course I am. Why else would I have a wand?" He was addressing her in the same way as a person would address a four year old.

"So who are you supposed to be? Moldemort?"

"Of course I'm not Voldemort... I'm Sirius Black."

"Serious what?"

"It's a name. Sirius."

"And you're a wizard." She said slowly.

"Well I was."

"And you stopped being one?"

"And I died."

"Crap." Buffy sighed, stupid alternate dimensions.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Reviews make me ridiculously happy, so thanks. I had this half-written when I posted the first chapter, which is either impressive or a sad fact about the quality of my writing, given that I wrote them in a free period that lasted 45 minutes. Gah, I want Andrew to come… and Spike and I want there to be candles and romance, but I feel that exposition needs to be done first. I just cried writing this A/N as I am watching Becoming part two… I need romance more than ever now! Review, please.

"So he died in 1996 and arrived in Sunnydale in 2002. How is that possible?" Dawn looked at the man in awe. Ha, she knew what was going to happen in the next Harry Potter book! Only she couldn't really tell anyone that she had met Sirius Black.

"Alternate dimensions can have different timelines… Or the powers that be decided to send him to us now. So you remember anything from after your death?" Willow asked, as exited as Dawn but better at hiding it.

"I appeared to Harry two years after I died, in the stone. I can't remember anything else." Dawn squealed at this.

"Spoilers! Good spoilers of the last book…" She grinned. "What kind of stone was it? Did he get the philosophers stone to help fight Voldemort?"

"It was a resurrection stone. He was about to die." Sirius answered, confused at how happy the teenager was.

"He dies?! Does Draco Malfoy die, 'cause if he does I might cry." Buffy shot her a look and she pouted. "Not that that's important… 'cause being the only person other than JK Rowling aware of these things isn't a big deal at all."

"Sorry about Dawn… She's obsessed with those books." Buffy apologised. "But if she doesn't stop asking you for spoilers I might just tell you who her favourite character is…" She shot Dawn an evil grin and Sirius' eyes widened. He chuckled.

"I'm flattered."

Dawn kicked Buffy in the shins before Willow intervened.

"So, now we've established that teenage girls get crushes I think we need to find out why you're here. I'll try and find something out on the net."

"I'll hit the books," Dawn said, off the scoobies' looks she added. "The non-fiction books."

"I'll get Giles here." Buffy said, picking up the phone.

"Well, the council aren't aware of any precedent for people being resurrected in alternate dimensions." Giles opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers. "But it's possible."

"You didn't make a wish, did you?" Dawn asked, still exited about their visitor although he had been staying with them for three days. "'cause that never goes well."

"If he had, he would have arrived here a few years ago, not six years after his death." Giles held a stack of papers to Willow who began to skim through them.

"It was just a suggestion. Because if it was a wish we could deal with it." Dawn pouted.

"I didn't make a wish." Sirius told her gently. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Are we sure he's a good guy?" Xander said. "Because we've not exactly got confirmation of that."

"Well, bar the whole he hasn't tried to kill us kind of confirmation." Anya offered.

"He's one of the good guys! He's Harry Potter's godfather." Dawn argued.

"Yeah, 'cause that solves it." Was Buffy's response. "Not that I think he's bad." She turned to Sirius. "I'm getting good-guy vibes off you."

"Because your intuition is so good when it comes to men." Said Dawn. "Miss 'I've dated two vampires'."

"Aren't you both on the same side?" Sirius asked, amazed at how much the sisters bickered.

"Right." They said at the same time.

"As interesting as this is, we're trying to find out why Sirius is here." Giles took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Coming from a trans-Atlantic flight and a few hours on the motorway, he wasn't in the mood to hear the scoobies gush over the visitor.

"Are you sure you haven't missed anything out?" Willow asked Sirius. He shook his head.

"Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix hit me with a curse, I fell into the veil… There's not much more to say."

"And the department of mysteries held the prophecy?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, it's really not the time." Buffy said, for the fifth time that day.

"I wasn't looking for more spoilers! Perhaps what was in the department was what caused this." The brunette pouted again which, Sirius had quickly realized, was her go-to facial expression.

"She could be right, but I don't know what we can do to find out. Do you remember anything about the department itself? Any items that you can remember?" Giles asked.

"Just the orbs that held the prophecies. I was in a bit of a hurry."

"Perhaps he smashed one-" Xander started but was interrupted by Anya.

"We're trying to figure out what killed him, not look into petty crime."

"Actually Xander might be onto something, did you disturb anything?" Giles asked. "The prophecies were smashed."

"That could do it." Willow said, but she looked unsure.

"But why would it effect him?" Buffy asked.

"If he was the only one who died, perhaps it latched onto him." Giles explained, or rather pondered and hoped that it would be the case. "Do you know if anyone else died?"

"Not while I was alive, but the fight wasn't over."

"We really need the fifth, sixth and seventh Harry Potter books." Dawn said. For the first time everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
